


you know the world is fading

by eynn



Series: had a dream, you and me in the war of the end times [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Nobody Dies, Post-Order 66, Time Travel Fix-It, and telling them exactly what he thinks of them, basically just anakin recording a holo for the council, consider yourself warned if that bothers you, he swears a lot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn
Summary: “I’m going to make a holopresentation,” Obi-Wan says. There’s a frightening gleam in his eyes.“What for?” Anakin asks, when there’s no further elaboration.“For telling the Council exactly where they can stuff it.”“Stuff . . . what?”“Everything.”
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: had a dream, you and me in the war of the end times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713040
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1405
Collections: All Time Travel All the time, Favorite Rereads, Star Wars





	you know the world is fading

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Видишь, как выцвел твой мир?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417742) by [Averin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin)



> uh, well, due to popular demand fueling my brain, here's a continuation. this one's harder for me to get traction on than 'i can't go back and lose it all', but it's still fun to write :)

“I’m going to make a holopresentation,” Obi-Wan says. There’s a frightening gleam in his eyes.

“What for?” Anakin asks, when there’s no further elaboration.

“For telling the Council exactly where they can stuff it.”

“Stuff . . . what?”

“ _Everything_.”

He tries looking to his wife for help. She’s sitting across from him on his bunk in his cabin on his ship. Obi-Wan is pacing around the cabin, his hair standing on end where he’s been running his fingers through it. Ahsoka fell asleep in the only chair a while ago, still trying to come to terms with her new master suddenly being several years older, suddenly weaponless, and with a wife and, as it turned out, newborn twins in tow.

And hadn’t that been a surprise. They’d left Mustafar without twins, and when they arrived, Padmé had had them cradled to her in shimmering blankets that positively sang of the Force.

Padmé now looks up from them and Anakin’s heart sinks as he sees the same gleam in her eyes. “I’m going to make one too, and make the entire Senate watch it before I resign.”

“You’re resigning?” he says before he can think better of it.

“Of course I’m resigning,” she says. “I’m not helping a corrupt government under the thumb of a fucking bastard who should have died of heart disease thirty years ago.”

“But you love being in politics.”

“Yeah, but not at the cost of my life!”

“I think we may be missing an obvious solution here,” Obi-Wan interrupts. “Anakin, how deeply did Sidious intend to involve you in his new regime?”

Anakin gapes at him. “I don’t know! I don’t give two shits about his regime! I just wanted Padmé to be safe.”

“Oh, Ani,” she says, looking at him with an odd expression. “That’s very romantic, but it was also really, really karking stupid.”

“Yes, I know that now,” he protests. “But as far as politics, I have no idea. I mean, he took me on as his apprentice?”

“Officially?” Obi-Wan presses.

“I don’t know! I wasn’t really paying attention, you know. He gave me some weird Darts Verde name or something and sent me off to murder a bunch of children! It’s not like I was really paying attention to anything but my massive migraine.”

“He officially gave you a Sith name? Darth . . . ?”

“Yeah, it was like Wader or Vaguer or something.”

They both give him a Look.

“I was in emotional distress!” he says, remembering one time when Rex had used that as a way to get out of a medical check.

That earns him another Look.

“I should think you’d be better than that at handling it, since you’ve been mostly a ball of emotional stress and spite since I met you, but I suppose that you can’t have been at your best while under so many strong compulsions,” Obi-Wan says generously. “If he gave you a name, that means he did formally take you as his apprentice, so we may be able to work with that.”

Padmé has a positively evil smirk on her face. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking that we could kill Sidious, have Anakin use his clearance as his apprentice to seize control of his new government, and turn this ship around to a better and brighter future, then yes.”

Padmé gives him a high-five as he circles around near her again. “Yes!”

“Whoa, what?” Anakin says, but they ignore him.

“If you want to, you could be the head of state,” Padmé offers, but Obi-Wan is shaking his head.

“No, no, I really wouldn’t do well. I’d be happy to be your first advisor, but as a ruler myself? I couldn’t stand it. You’ve got experience already, and the people love you.”

“All right,” she agrees.

Anakin is mildly terrified.

~

For some reason, the work of actually making the holo that Obi-Wan wants to send the Council falls to him.

Anakin stares at the little green light that tells him it’s ready to record and wonders what the hell Obi-Wan wants him to say. Well, he didn’t give him any clear directions, but Anakin certainly has a lot of things he’s always wanted to say.

“I quit,” he says, glaring at the little light. “I played your games, masters. I played them and suffered for it. We all lost. I fuckin’ quit. It’s not like I have a lightsaber or any rank you can take away. What are you going to do, throw me out on my ear with nothing? Oh no, how will I survive?” he says sarcastically, throwing out his arms. “Oh, maybe the same way I did when I was a kid, as a slave. Yeah, a slave. And now you want to put me in command of a kriffing child slave army and expect me to be fine? Not happening.

“I said a child slave army! Because that’s what they _are_! Rex is twelve. _Twelve_. He’s one of the oldest vod’e I have here. And he almost didn’t make it, because he almost got killed because of the color of his hair. Did you know that’s why his ident number starts with a CT instead of a CC? Because he has a mutation that made him different from the rest. The Kaminoans are assholes! Why the _fuck_ did you ever think that actually following through and pretending you ordered an actual army of actual millions of actual child solders was a good idea? It’s not you could just, I don’t know, use all the talent and tech you have stuffed in the Temple to write a good virus that’d reprogram and shut down all those droids we’re fighting.

“Oh yeah, did you know that that’s how you all died in the end? Someone wrote a virus for the slave chips my men never consented to having put inside their brains, and they made them kill you all. Yeah, I know this. No, I’m not crazy. I lived it, went insane, and now I’m back in time and telling all of you to fuck off and leave me and my men alone. Got it? I’ve been crazy and come out the other side. No help from you, by the way.

“They’re _mine_ , all of them. Any of them who choose to follow me. My men. My brothers. And while we’re on the subject of child soldiers, what the _hell are you thinking_ , sending padawans out into battle? Good luck getting Ahsoka away from me now, you callous bastards. What, was she the problem child you wanted gone without actually having her blood on your hands? Send her into a literal warzone to be taken care of by a notorious loose cannon who’s too young to be knighted without being at war and never wanted her? Joke’s on you, assholes. She’s my baby sister and I would kill with a smile on my face to keep her safe.

“And by the end they were sending out cadets who were seven, eight. They don’t even have a chance to grow out of their baby teeth! They were too small for the standard armor and weapons and had to make them fit on their own and they died because of it! Was it worth it? _Was any of this worth it?_

“Do you even notice when they die? Do you mourn for them? They mourn each other, you know. Do you even bother to learn their language and how much they care about each other? Do you let them mourn?” His eyes narrow and he jabs a finger at the light. “You. Pong Krell. I’m coming for you, you demagolka. You know what you’re doing. You are not going to touch another trooper because you get off on pain and blood and killing. See how you like dying pointlessly, slow and scared. If you want to live a little longer, you better start running. It won’t save you, but it’ll make the chase more fun. Togruta are predators, you know, and Ahsoka taught me just as much as I taught her.”

Anakin stops shouting and clears his throat, catches his breath, swipes some of the stinging tears out of his eyes.

“And don’t think I don’t know about all the shit you all pulled on Obi-Wan, either. Forcing him to take on my training right after his fucking dad died in front of him and never giving him a speck of help or support? That was a dick move, all of you. Threatening to take me away if he didn’t do exactly what you said, making him feel guilty that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill his promise to Qui-Gon when he was dying? Constantly separating us when I was his padawan so we ‘didn’t get too attached’ when all I ever had to myself was my love, to freely give and take away? Total dick move. The biggest dick move of all. You know what the first thing that comes up on the holonet is when you search ‘person with no empathy’ is? Sociopaths! You’re a bunch of sociopaths with way too much power and a bunch of children to prey on. Fuckers. See if I don’t figure out how to rescue all those kids as soon as I can.

“Oh yeah! And letting me go off to see the Chancellor when I was what, like ten? when he started requesting ‘private meetings’ with me? A kid? What the _hell_ were you thinking? You don’t even know what he did to me in those private meetings because you never bothered to wonder if anything was happening! That’s how I got fucking gaslight and brainwashed into becoming his slave, chipped and collared and all the rest, and used to kill you all just like my brothers were! Yeah, he’s the Force-damned Sith Lord you’re all worried about but happily pretending doesn’t exist! You want proof? Run a mission without giving him all the details for once and see how much easier it goes and how many lives you don’t lose!

“This is actually really therapeutic,” he says, lowering his voice. “Maybe if I’d been able to yell like this before, some of it wouldn’t have happened.” Anakin sighs and puts his hands on his hips. “Yeah, so I’m being overdramatic and unreasonable and ruled by my emotions. You know what?” He gestures around. “Look at all the fucks I don’t give. Look at them, masters. This is how much I give a shit about the Jedi Code. It doesn’t work! Did it ever work? We’re reduced to the Chancellor’s attack dogs and kicked to the curb and killed as soon as we dare show our teeth to him.” He snorts. “Though it’s pretty funny that he kills you, Master Windu, by throwing out the window of his office. I wasn’t in any state to appreciate it when it happened, but now that I think about it, it’s a pretty good pun.

“So. I’m leaving this fucking corrupt organization, by which I mean the Republic. And any of the vod’e who want to come with me are welcome to. It’s their free choice. So is Ahsoka’s, though right now I just want to wrap her in a blanket and stick her in the safest place I can find. So is Obi-Wan and my wife’s. Yeah, my wife. We have twins, too. Fuck off.

“This holo was actually supposed to be me telling you what Obi-Wan wanted to tell you, but I never got specifics beyond ‘I want to make a holopresentation to show the Council exactly where they can stuff everything’, so I think I’ve covered it pretty well. If you hear of the Hutt empire collapsing and the Kaminoans mysteriously getting wiped out, you’re welcome. Don’t come crying to me when you can’t find more Force-sensitive babies to loot and brainwash and neglect. Yeah, you give them food and shelter, but do you give them love? It sure doesn’t look like it from how Ahsoka and Obi-Wan react to it.

“In fact, don’t come to me for anything. I don’t want to ever see any of you again unless you completely change how you act.” He hesitates. “Except Master Plo,” he adds. “You were always decent to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and to me, even though you had to hide it from everyone else. Aaand now I’ve outed you. Sorry. If you need me, I’ll find you. I’ll always find those of you who need me. I swear.

“And just so you know, if you try to delete this or stop watching it, it’s just going to duplicate. It’s going to jam every transmission you can find until all of you have seen it. And then it’s going on the holonet. See what the people think of your precious Hero with No Fear spilling all your nasty little secrets.

“That name’s a joke, by the way. I’m terrified. I had no choice but to follow orders. If I didn’t, my men would die, Ahsoka would die, I’d lose my home. I don’t even know if you realize it, but we were slaves too. There were no chips in our bodies, but our principles kept us leashed just as tightly as if there had been. I’m done with that. I’m going to be free no matter what it takes from me. Tayli’bac?

“And Palpatine? When you see this and try to initiate Order Sixty-Six?” Anakin grins, and it’s feral. “Don’t even try it. Don’t you dare touch what is mine. You taught me the Rule of Two. I’m going to teach you how it feels to die by your apprentice’s hand. As slowly and painfully as I can manage. And that story about Darth Plagueis was a total lie, and really boring as well.

“Separatist leaders? I know who you are. I know where you live. I know what you prize, and I know how to destroy it. Stand down and end this dumbass war, or I’ll end it for you. That means you, Dooku. Don’t think you’re anything less than a very, very disposable pawn to Sidious.” Anakin fake coughs ‘Palpatine’ and continues. “I slaughtered all of you in five minutes last time this war ended. It might take me ten this time. Skywalker out.”

~

When he gets back to his cabin, Padmé is sitting at his desk, typing on a holopad. Obi-Wan is lying on his bed, fully dressed except for his boots. The twins are sleeping in a blanket-lined ammunition box that wasn’t there earlier.

Padmé looks up and smiles as he comes in. “The clones are fascinated with the babies,” she says, and then her face drops into worry. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Anakin shakes his head. “I recorded the holo,” he says, his voice raspy. “I might have repeatedly told the Council and Palpatine to fuck off. It was . . . It felt really nice, actually.”

Padmé gets up and comes to hold him, tucking her head against his shoulder. He rests his chin on her hair and breathes in her scent, feeling his body relax.

“I burned all our bridges,” he says. “It’s not safe to go back to Coruscant now.”

“We’re not heading for Coruscant,” she answers, muffled. “Obi-Wan and I talked while you were gone. We’re going into wild space, and we’re going to look for a deserted planet that’s inhabitable.”

“But what about the men who don’t want to –”

“All of them want to,” she interrupts. “All of them. They’re not lying, either. They want to be free just as much as we do.”

“That’s . . . that’s good. That’s great.”

There’s about two thousand of them all together, though most of them are members of his own 501st. Obi-Wan’s 212th is much smaller. They have three star destroyers, several dozen gunships, and enough shuttles to evacuate each ship. It’s a good start.

“I was thinking, we could plan an assault on Kamino,” he says into her hair. “Free the cadets, stop the Kaminoans from making more.”

“That’s a good idea,” Padmé agrees. “What they’re doing to them is awful and it needs to stop.” She is taking more and more of his weight as he realizes how tired he really is. “Go lie down,” she says, nudging him towards his bed. It’s still half-occupied by Obi-Wan, but there’s room. “I’m going to stay right in here, and there are guards outside the door.”

“The chips,” Anakin mutters.

“We told them, and they’re working on them right now. They don’t want them any more than you wanted yours,” Obi-Wan grumbles, flinging an arm over his eyes. “Now shut up, I haven’t slept for two weeks and I don’t know which one of you to glare at.”

Anakin kicks his boots off and flops ungracefully onto his bed, nearly squashing Obi-Wan. “How many of me are there?”

“Four.”

“That’s a lot.”

“No shit.”

“I sent the holo.”

“Good.”

Anakin looks at Ahsoka, curled in a blanket nest in the corner, and at his twins (Force, he hasn’t really realized that he’s a parent now, what is going on), and at Padmé, still in her cream-and-brown traveling outfit that she had worn to come after him on Mustafar, and last at Obi-Wan, who is currently acting as his pillow, since he’s stolen his own.

He can feel the lights of all his men. So many of them alive again, and he remembers the way each of them died.

 _Not this time_ , he snarls. _Not again. I don’t give away what is mine._


End file.
